last_woodfandomcom-20200222-history
Resources
There are many resources in the game. Below are listed the main resources in the game, and links to their individual pages. Links to the resource pages. Links: Wood: http://last-wood.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_And_Tree Water Moss: http://last-wood.wikia.com/wiki/Moss Flax: http://last-wood.wikia.com/wiki/Flax Feather: http://last-wood.wikia.com/wiki/Feather Bone: http://last-wood.wikia.com/wiki/Bone Wood: Wood is the most important material in the entire game. Wood is used to construct 20 different structures and craft 6 different items. Wood is the most used material to build structures but is second for crafting recipes, being beaten by rope. You can get wood by chopping down a tree or demolishing an object that uses wood to build. Water: Water as a vital resource and is required to survive. water can be collected in one of two ways, rain collector and water filter. Water is stored in water tanks which can hold five water per tank. water tanks have to be placed next to the water filter or rain collector for it to store the water. The water tank requires four wood to build. Rain Collectors collect rainwater. They store five water which is normally refilled once it rains again. It requires six wood and one rope to be built. It will not collect water if there is a raft on top of it. Water Filters are used to filter sea water into clean water. The filter requires a barrel to use, as the sea water is transported with the barrel. The Water Will then be filtered, making x water. The water filter is made of 3 wood and one cloth. The barrel is made with two rope and two wood. Moss: Moss is an object that appears and spread throughout rainy weather. Moss stops you from placing anything on that block, and won't be removed if an object is already planned on that square, and is then built. Moss won't place on prebuild objects, only blank rafts. The only way to remove it is by shaving it. The moss will then drop Moss Vines, which can be crafted into Cloth. Moss spreads very quickly and requires a lot of micromanagement to remove. If you build a roof over your blank rafts then moss won't spread onto it. Moss also only appears on the ground floor, although that may be a glitch. Flax: Flax is the second resource that is collected in the game. To get flax, you need to plant a flax field. Flax is used in crafting rope at a workbench. Rope is the second most used resource in the game, behind wood. Flax is also used to construct a mat, one of the two options that allow your survivors to sleep. Flax is also used to craft flax armor. Feather: Feathers are collected from killing seagulls. Once the seagull is killed, you have to scavenge its body. Feathers are used to craft arrows, wood, bone and flax hats.They are also used to build hammocks. All Recipes require one feather to be built or crafted by the work bench. Bone: Still Temp. Crafting Recipe Tables: Crafting Recipes using Wood Note: Big Storage Box Takes displays that it requires one wood, but requires 12 Crafting Recipes using Flax: Crafting Recipes With Feathers: = Category:Resources